


Don't Let Go

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: 100_women, Community: letterlove, Community: smut69, Community: wordclaim50, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2006, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Sexual Fantasy, Uncertain POV Character, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time you see her it gets harder not to reach out, not to tell her how you feel, not to take her to your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMOM May 18 2006, 100women prompt 16 "lust", letterlove "D", smut69 prompt 63 "deep", wordclaim50 prompt 4 "angst".

It gets harder every time you see her, gets more difficult to force yourself not to reach out to touch her, not to let the words fall from your mouth that tell her just how much you miss her and want her and god, maybe even love her, but you don't know, you don't know because you won't let yourself use that word with anyone and she holds your heart in the palm of her hand and she doesn't even know it, but if you had your way she never would.

She can't. She won't. Because you won't tell her.

Even if, some day in the future, you find yourself beneath her, your mouth playing over that tempting expanse of soft skin beneath her breasts as she arches backward above you, and you slip your fingers inside of her so you can fuck her 'til she cries before letting her return the favour, lying limply together with your legs entangled and the mass of her beautiful hair playing over your nipples as you hold her, your arms wrapped around her waist and you tell yourself that you never want to let her go... you will never say that you love her.


End file.
